


Special Gift

by Dak



Category: Being Human, Being Human (US/Canada), Being Human (US/Canada) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan gets Josh a present that he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Gift

Josh was curled up on his bed, a Kindle lying on the comforter in front of him. Sliding his finger along the screen, he moved on to the next chapter of A Game of Thrones, his face rapt with attention. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t hear his roommate enter the room.

“Having fun Josh?” Aidan asked, his voice laden with something Josh couldn’t quite determine.

Josh looked up at his friend, taking in Aidan’s tall, well-muscled body. His roommate was wearing a dark t-shirt that clung to his muscled frame and dark workout pants that were tight and showed off his toned muscled legs. Josh felt a tiny bit of envy at this, he wasn’t bad-looking himself, in fact a lot of people said that he was cute, but Josh envied Aidan’s casual confidence and powerful muscles.

“Yeah,” he said cautiously, not wanting to say the wrong thing and end up over Aidan’s knee again. His roommate spanked hard and Josh was still a little sore from the last time Aidan had decided that Josh had been a bad boy. Although Josh had definitely enjoyed what had come after.

Aidan smirked and closed the bedroom door behind him, a click echoing as he locked it.

Josh’s whole body tensed, he didn’t know what Aidan had in mind, but he had a suspicion. 

His eyes widened in surprise as Aidan pulled off his t-shirt, and as Josh stared at his roommate’s impressive six-pack he felt a stirring in his pants. Blushing slightly, he tried to think about something else.

That plan failed utterly when Aidan undid the drawstring of his pants and pushed them down. Josh was speechless at this, and as Aidan slid his boxers off his hips. Josh just stared at the thick cock hanging between his roommate’s legs.

Grinning at the obvious bulge in Josh’s pants, Aidan chuckled, “Are you just going to sit there?”

Josh blushed and set the Kindle aside and got to his feet awkwardly, his erection diamond-hard. 

“I-I, what are you doing?” he stammered.

Aidan laughed, “It’s more like what you’re not doing.”

Josh blinked, “What?”

“Strip,” Aidan said commandingly.

Josh looked at his roommate’s naked body, at the hard curves, the solid muscles that were soft to touch and began to unbutton his shirt. He stopped halfway through, uncertain whether this was a good idea.

Aidan rolled his eyes, “Do you need a spanking to motivate you?”

Josh’s spine prickled in fear and he remembered being punished two days ago and feeling the harsh hand beating his ass unrelentingly.

“No sir,” he said, feeling himself grow harder at the words, and he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

“Good boy,” said Aidan approvingly, “You don’t want me to get the paddle, do you?”

Josh responded to that the only way he could, “No, sir.”

He began to unbuckle his belt and Aidan stretched his hand out for the leather implement.

Josh’s belly clinched in fear, Aidan had never used a belt on him, not once. But his father had, once, when Josh had failed a test. He never wanted to feel that again and he jerked away from his roommate.

Aidan growled in frustration, “Give me the belt, Josh.”

Josh shook his head and whimpered.

Aidan stepped into him and grabbed his hands tightly with one large hand and undid Josh’s pants with the other. Sliding the belt out of his loops with a jangle of metal, Aidan shoved Josh’s pants to his ankles and stepped back, the solid leather belt held firmly in one hand.

Stepping out of his pants, Josh stood before Aidan in just his underwear, his erection throbbing in his snug briefs.

Swinging the belt experimentally, Aidan looked at Josh’s obvious arousal with a smirk, “Undies down,” he commanded lightly.

Something died inside Josh at the childish reprimand and arousal mixed with fear in his belly as his eyes fixed on the belt in Aidan’s hands.

Swallowing audibly, Josh slid his light blue briefs down to his ankles and slowly stepped out of them.

The two roommates stood before each other, both completely naked.

Grinning widely, Aidan reached into the pocket of his discarded pants and pulled out a scrap of frilly black lace.

Josh’s eyes widened at the implications and Aidan held out the black panties, an evil grin on his face.

“I got you a present,” he said mockingly, “I think you’ll look great in them, don’t you?”

When Josh didn’t take them, Aidan swung the belt again threateningly. Josh flinched at the swishing sound and reached out and took the lingerie from Aidan and tugged them on. It was hard, the panties were tight on him and he barely managed to force his engorged cock into them. The silk felt kind of nice against his bare skin and Josh stood before his little roommate, dressed only in the sheer black panties.

Aidan nodded approvingly, “Now you look like a proper slut, all dressed up and ready to be fucked.”

Josh grew so aroused at that comment that he thought he was going to cum right then.

“Although,” Aidan said thoughtfully, “Those are some pretty naughty undies.” He swung the belt again, “I think you ought to be punished for dressing like such a slut.”

Josh couldn’t say anything to that; it took all his willpower not to cum in his panties.

Aidan reached out and slowly stroked Josh’s imprisoned cock through the satin fabric.

A low moan forced itself from Josh’s lips and abruptly he leaned forward and kissed Aidan full on the lips. Aidan kissed him back, shoving his tongue down Josh’s throat, his unencumbered cock growing even harder and rubbing against Josh’s panties.

Josh’s whole body shook with pleasure and then Aidan pulled back abruptly, shaking his head in reproach.

“Naughty slut,” he chided, “Trying to make me forget about your punishment.”

He pulled out Josh’s desk chair and sat down, setting the leather belt on the desk.

“Over my knee, baby” he said, patting his lap, “Take your punishment like a good slut.”

Josh gulped, but Aidan’s strong jaw, hard abs and swelling cock managed to convince him and he stepped over to his friend and lowered himself gingerly over Aidan’s naked knee.

“You’re getting punished for wearing those slutty undies,” said Aidan patting Josh’s satin-covered bottom lightly, “I think I’ll let you take your spanking over them.”

Josh’s cock strained against the silk panties and he managed to get out a “Thank you, sir.”

Aidan responded by smacking his bottom sharply.

Josh clenched his teeth to keep from shouting and Aidan began to smack Josh’s ass rapid-fire, landing swats all over his defenseless bottom. It wasn’t long before Josh was yelping and moaning, his cock oozing precome into his underwear, his whole body aflame with pleasure and pain. 

“That’s right,” Aidan teased, “Moan and yelp like a good slut.”

Josh gasped for breath, wanting to get up and beg Aidan to fuck him. 

Aidan rested his strong hand against Josh’s sore bottom, “Have you had enough, slut?”

Josh managed to formulate his feelings into words, “I’m sorry for being a bad slut, sir. Please don’t spank me anymore; I’ll be a good slut.”

Aidan laughed out loud and helped Josh to his feet, rubbing his roommate’s cock erotically.

“Good sluts like to bend over and take it,” he said, “Are you ready to be a good slut?”

Josh just nodded, he was beyond words now.

Aidan grinned and ripped the panties off Josh in a single swift motion.

“Go lay down on the bed,” he said and fished a packet of lube from his pants.

Josh obeyed and ended up kneeling on the bed, facing the door. Aidan came up behind him and began to rub the cold, slick lubricant on his bottom. Josh couldn’t restrain a yelp as a long slim finger entered his anal passage and began to stroke his inner walls. A second finger joined it swiftly and then a third, lubricating his insides for what would follow.

Aidan began to finger-fuck him, thrusting his fingers in and out, causing Josh to whimper in pleasure. Finally, Aidan withdrew the fingers and stretched Josh’s lower cheeks apart and entered his friend in one swift movement. Josh just lay there and basked in the pleasure of being completely and thoroughly fucked. His cock throbbed with pent-up pleasure and Aidan began to thrust back and forth, driving his member into Josh, striking his prostate each time.

Josh felt a fire building in him and his cock hardened even more and then the fire exploded into a wave of pleasure and he came, pleasure saturating his every cell. Aidan’s cock thrust again and again until he also came and Josh felt Aidan’s hot cum enter his body.

Collapsing face forward, Josh landed on the soft comforter and closed his eyes, barely feeling Aidan pull out. He felt so warm and happy and safe, he just wanted to stay there forever. A strong hand grabbed him after a moment and pulled him under the covers.

Aidan wrapped his strong arms around Josh, holding him close and Josh basked in the afterglow and warmth of his lover’s strong body. 

Aidan looked into his eyes and kissed him gently on the lips, “Good little slut,” he murmured, “My slut.”

Josh rested his head against Aidan`s muscled chest and let himself drift off to sleep.  
“I love you, Aidan,” he mumbled.

As he drifted off into a warm slumber he heard Aidan reply, “Love you too, Josh.”


End file.
